


House Hunting

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilfoyle and Dinesh wonder if they should get a house together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Hunting

Gilfoyle and Dinesh had the best night of their lives. Pied Piper had finally made it. They were stable enough that they were real CTOs of a real company. They’d have enough money to finally stop living with a bunch of other weird dudes. They were so happy they’d actually enjoyed a corporate party for once. They got drunk on champagne then came home and had incredible victory sex, which was a nice change of pace from the comfort sex they’d been having through most of Pied Piper’s run.  
The next morning, Gilfoyle made coffee and eggs and brought it into Dinesh’s bedroom. Dinesh woke up and smiled when he saw the coffee. “You’re the best,” he said sleepily as he started drinking it.  
“So, uh,” Gilfoyle said.   
Dinesh furrowed his eyebrows at him. Gilfoyle always spoke so confidently, it was jarring hearing him trail off like that. “Yes?”   
“I guess we need to talk,” Gilfoyle said.  
“About?” Dinesh asked, not liking this at all. His stomach started to drop as he wondered if Gilfoyle was going to suggest they stop hooking up. He’d thought things were going well, but it’s not like he had experience with these things.   
“Since we’re moving out of this shit hole, I just need to know if I should look for a house by myself or if...”  
“Oh,” Dinesh said. “Um...”  
Gilfoyle saw the panicked expression on Dinesh’s face and quickly said, “It’s nothing. I’ve just gotten used to the convenience of fucking whenever we want.”   
“I really do love waking you up in the middle of the night to fuck,” Dinesh said with a little sigh.  
“Right. Well, that aside, this isn’t serious, so forget I said anything.” Gilfoyle got up and headed out.   
“Thanks for the coffee,” Dinesh said, as he watched Gilfoyle leave and tried to figure out if he was mad or it was just Gilfoyle’s default mannerisms. 

“Jared...can I talk to you about personal stuff?” Dinesh asked, cringing at every part of that sentence.   
Jared grinned. “Yes! Do you want to get lattes together while we chat?”   
Dinesh looked at the floor and let out a breath before saying, “Yeah.” 

“So, what’s going on?” Jared asked him after they sat down at the cafe. “Are you and Gilfoyle having trouble finding a good house? Because I know a great realtor--”  
“Sorry, hold on,” Dinesh interrupted. “Why do you assume that Gilfoyle and I are looking for one house? We’re looking for separate houses. We’re not serious.”  
“Oh, I guess I just thought... I hardly ever see Gilfoyle sleep in his own room anymore.”   
“Well, yeah, we’re having sex. And so, yeah, sometimes we end up spending the night together.”  
“And then during the day you sit on chairs right next to each other and talk amongst yourselves all day,” Jared said.  
“Well, yeah...”  
“I mean, trust me, it is very difficult to break into your conversations.” He laughed and said, “I’m not offended because I know that we’re friends, but you two like each other in a different way.”  
Dinesh blinked. “What? Never mind. I don’t care. My point is, this morning Gilfoyle springs the possibility of us living together on me and, I mean, am I the weird one for thinking it’s way too soon?”  
“Haven’t you been living together for almost five years now?” Jared asked.  
“Well, yeah, but... we started out living together as strangers. He called me Binesh for at least the first year. And also Winston one time. It’s totally different from living together living together. I don’t even know if we’re really boyfriends.”   
“Well, don’t rush into anything you don’t want to do. You should only get a house with him if you’re comfortable.”  
“Thank you for the most obvious advice possible,” Dinesh said sarcastically, shaking his head. 

Dinesh felt awkward approaching Gilfoyle at the end of the day. He briefly considered just cutting ties and never speaking to Gilfoyle again to avoid any weirdness. But, he realized that they did manage a company together, so that probably wouldn’t work.  
“Uh, hey, Gilfoyle,” he said.  
Gilfoyle looked up and said, “Hey, babe.”  
Dinesh smiled, feeling an immense sense of relief when Gilfoyle talked to him affectionately. “Do you want to come to my bedroom?”

As Gilfoyle undressed, he said, “Hey, so I looked at a house today that would be perfect for you. Remind me to send you a link to the listing.”  
“Oh. Okay. Well, you should do it now or we’ll bot forget,” Dinesh said.  
Gilfoyle nodded and sent the link before crawling into Dinesh’s bed.  
“Jesus... Gilfoyle, this place is perfect,” Dinesh said as he looked at the listing.  
“I knew it,” Gilfoyle said.   
“I mean, this is like my dream house. How did you know?”  
“You make your opinions on architecture pretty known, princess. I feel like I’ve had your dream house hammered into me for years.”   
“Well, this was really thoughtful,” Dinesh told him as he set his phone down. He looked at Gilfoyle and said, “And I love when you’re in my bed, in your underwear. I’ve probably started taking it for granted a little bit...”   
“No, you pretty much always seem appropriately shocked that someone is having sex with you,” Gilfoyle said.  
Dinesh sighed.  
“I’m sorry,” Gilfoyle said. “I don’t know why I still act like your asshole friend half the time.” He took Dinesh’s hands and softly said, “Because that’s not what i want to be.”  
“What do you want to be?” Dinesh asked.   
Gilfoyle traced a finger over the lines on Dinesh’s palm. “Don’t you wish we never had to say it?”   
“God, yes,” Dinesh said.  
“I love being your friend who you have a lot of sex with. It’s bullshit we have to have a million emotional conversations instead of just being able to skip ahead.”  
“Skip ahead to what?” Dinesh asked, squeezing his hands. “What do you eat to skip ahead to?”  
There was a long pause, but Dinesh didn’t feel the need to fill the silence. He knew what Gilfoyle looked like when he was considering his words carefully.   
“To being a part of your dream house. Obviously,” Gilfoyle said.


End file.
